mad_hausfandomcom-20200214-history
Mad Haus: Hallows Hollow
"Hallow's Hollow" was the sixth installment of the second season of Mad Haus. It was performed on October 31, 2018 after the Portsmouth Halloween Parade. Plot The show opened with the Portsmouth Thriller Dancers. On Halloween night, Bonesy wanders in a graveyard. Angelic spirits dance about while Uncle fills in a grave and a mourning woman sings to a headstone. Bonesy is despondent. Estelle arrives and shares why Bonesy is there-- each year he comes to meet David, his lost love, who he can only see on Halloween when the boundaries with the spirit world weaken. Bonesy reveals that this year, David never showed, and he doesn't know why. Estelle doesn't have an answer, but she reminds him that Halloween is also his birthday, and there's a party waiting for him with all his friends. Reluctantly, Bonesy leaves the graveyard with Estelle. The party begins, and many of Bonesy's friends from his adventures are there-- the Storyteller, of course; High Guy, the Fairy Queen and Sis, Ayelet, Coconut Lady, and Astrid. High Guy introduces his friend Pae Pae, a Polynesian goddess-witch who performs for the group. The Storyteller shares his presents-- shadow puppet shows, of course- and the guests all perform for Bonesy. Bonesy then returns the favor with some song and dance of his own. The party winds down, and Estelle reveals her gift for Bonesy-- a new coat, and a gift certificate to see Medium Mary, a powerful psychic, to contact David. They go see the medium, and she's expecting them-- though a little disappointed that Bonesy isn't exactly the imposing figure she envisioned when she heard her family's prophecy that she would be visited by Death. Medium Mary agrees to try to contact David, and begins the seance. Immediately they are assailed by strange spirits. A pair of creepy twins possesses Mary, Bonesy and Estelle and forces them to dance. No sooner are they chased away when Mary reveals she knows the next spirit-- it's her mother, who possesses her. Mary fights her mother's spirit off, complete with wig-snatching, before she finally manages to contact David. Mary then reveals, to everyone's horror, that David didn't appear this Hallow's Eve because he was being reincarnated. The seance interrupted the process, and his spirit is dissipating and will be lost forever. David sends a message to Bonesy, though he doesn't realize it is the last he'll ever send. Bonesy responds with his own message of love before the connection breaks and David is lost forever. Mary leaves them, and Bonesy is left heartbroken. Estelle tries to comfort him, reassuring him that they may still be able to get David back, that there's always a way. They are interrupted, though, by the arrival of a strange figure who introduces himself as Blackstar and declares that Estelle will beg him to impregnate her. He is accompanied by a group of doting women. At first she and Bonesy mock him, but he looks into Estelle's eyes and hypnotizes her. Bonesy tries to break the hypnosis by reminding her of her love for Teller, but to no avail. Estelle dances seductively for Blackstar before he reveals his tentacles and rapes her while she is still under his influence. No sooner does he leave than Estelle is swarmed with strange figures in masks and medical outfits. She is poked and prodded and held down before she gives birth to a demonic baby. The baby is presented to her, the figures leave, and Bonesy returns-- this time with Teller. Bonesy looks on Estelle with judgement and scorn, and when she approaches Teller for comfort he turns away from her, clearly blaming her. She goes to the alien baby, unsure what to do, and Bonesy and Teller come to stand beside her as they all stare at the abomination she was forced to bear. Characters * Bonesy - Jason Faria * Estelle - Alyssa Dumas * The Storyteller - Ben Hart * The Spirits- Bri Le Buff, Nicholas La Penn * The Gravedigger - Jamie Bradley * The Mourning Woman - Andrea Lyons * Astrid - Maggie O'Neill * High Guy - Kevin Mahaney * The Fairy Queen - Andrea Lyons * Coconut Lady - Sam St. Jean * The Hill-billy Sister - Katie Juster * Ayelet - Erica Skoglund * Pae Pae - Janissa Rose * Medium Mary - Sam St. Jean * The Twins- Erica Skoglund and Katie Juster * Mary's Mother - Kevin Mahaney * Blackstar - Ben Hart * Blackstar's Thralls - Janissa Rose, Katie Juster, Maggie O'Neill, Kelley Davies Set The set was extremely minimalist with many moving elements as it was reused from the mainstage play Baskerville.